Pokémon
Several Pokémon playthroughs have been done with the gang usually consisting of one person playing the game and another person watching. There are four main pairings consisting of Mumbo and Cole, John and Mumbo (Pokémon Abridged), Eliot and Mumbo (Pokémon Director's Cut), and Gunnar and Mumbo. Each playthrough is a nuzlocke and follows a unique set of rules. Pokémon Pokémon consists of Cole and Mumbo playing the Pokémon games. The following rules are followed in Pokémon: #If a Pokémon dies, it is considered dead and must be put in a dead box. #The first Pokémon on each route must me caught. #If a Pokémon that has already been caught is the first encounter, another new Pokémon is the next Pokémon that can be caught. As of 10/12/2016, Cole and Mumbo have completed Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon Crystal. Pokémon Abridged Pokémon Abridged consists of John and Mumbo playing the Pokémon games. The following rules are followed in Pokémon Abridged: #If a Pokémon dies, it is considered dead and must be put in a dead box. #The first Pokémon on each route must be caught. #If a Pokémon that has already been caught is the first encounter, another new Pokémon is the next Pokémon that can be caught. #Entities in the games such as Trainers, Pokémon and Items are randomized. #As an exclusive rule to Pokemon Abridged 5, PikaJohn cannot die and must be the highest level Pokémon in the party. As of 10/12/2016, John and Mumbo have completed Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon Ruby despite there being six Pokémon Abridged's. Pokémon Director's Cut Pokémon Director's Cut consists of Eliot and Mumbo playing the Pokémon games. The following rules are followed in Pokémon Director's Cut: #If a Pokémon dies, it is considered dead and must be put in a dead box. #The first Pokémon on each route must be caught. #If a Pokémon that has already been caught is the first encounter, another new Pokémon is the next Pokémon that can be caught. #Pokémon have a level cap of 2 levels under the highest level Pokémon of the next gym leader's highest level Pokémon. #Pokémon cannot be used in back to back gym challenges. #The same number of Pokémon that a gym leader has is the amount of Pokémon that can be used against that gym leader. As of 10/12/2016, Eliot and Mumbo have completed Pokémon HeartGold. Gunnar and Mumbo's Kechumell Gunnar and Mumbo's Kechumell consists of Gunnar and Mumbo playing the Pokémon games. The following rules are followed in Gunnar and Mumbo's Kechumell: # The Pokédex must be completed by the end of the game. # All Pokémon must be caught in regular Pokéballs. This includes legendaries. As of 12/1/2016, Gunnar and Mumbo are working on Pokémon FireRed Trivia *Pokémon are given nicknames and personalities to create a stronger emotional bond. *In Pokémon, Cole is shown wearing the female trainer's clothing and Mumbo is shown wearing the male trainer's clothing. *In Pokémon Abridged, Mumbo is shown as a poorly drawn trainer and/or a stickman. John is represented as a Pikachu named "PikaJohn" that looks like John. *In Pokémon Director's Cut, Mumbo is represented by him wearing the male trainer's clothing and Eliot is represented by him wearing Brock's clothing. *Pokémon Abridged has the most average deaths, Pokémon has the least amount of average deaths, and Pokémon Director's Cut is in the middle. *Mumbo was originally going to change John to look like a normal person for the Pokémon Abridged thumbnail, but after hearing John's reaction, Mumbo didn't change it. *No Pokémon Abridged starter Pokémon has ever survived, except for PikaJohn, due to the Pokemon Abridged 5 rule that PikaJohn cannot die. *Despite being a character that is referenced frequently, PikaJohn is only a usable Pokémon in one Pokémon Abridged. *In each Pokémon Abridged folder there is a real life image of a random person, which has no relevance to Pokémon. Category:Browse Category:External Franchises